victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Goes Platinum
Tori Goes Platinum is a 1 hour Victorious special. It is the 11th and 12th episode of Season 3 and the 44th and 45th overall. It aired on May 19th, 2012. Plot Tori wins a contest to sing the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards, but she soon finds out the show’s producer, Mason Thornesmith, and his team want to reinvent her look and personality. Tori has to completly change her style and act like a rebellious diva. She is not allowed to tell anyone about this, not even her friends and family. Her friends at school suspect she is changing because of her sudden chance at fame, and it becomes a problem for Tori. Eventually, Beck comes over to Tori's house and guesses her secret, because he knows that Tori wouldn't change so much unless someone was making her. Beck tells Tori to be herself, and promises that she won't get fired because the show is only two days away. They almost kiss before being interrupted by Mrs. Vega coming into the room. Tori ends up taking Beck's advice and telling Mason and the producers that she can't take it anymore, which results into Mason firing her. He gives Jade that chance instead, since he also liked her audition. Jade agrees to do the show even though Tori is devastated. Andre, Robbie, and Beck all go to Tori's house, attempting to cheer her up. Cat video chats them from Jade's rehearsal, and Andre and Robbie quickly leave to join her there. However, Cat accidently leaves the video chat on, and Jade sees Tori and Beck talking alone in Tori's living room. Beck leans in to kiss Tori but she moves away. When he asks why, she tells him that Jade is her friend, and she feels wrong about kissing a friend's ex-boyfriend. Later, Tori goes to meet Jade at the Boomerang Theatre to talk to her about her chat with Beck. Jade decides it's unfair to perform when it was supposed to be Tori's chance. She changes the script and lets Tori perform, while she goes into the audience to watch. Tori performs Make It In America, and Mason sees this. He is angry at first, since he fired Tori, but eventually likes it. After she is done performing, they all run up to congratulate her and her friends hug her. Subplot Cat eats some of Mason's bibble (a fictional British food), and then gets very addicted to it. She carries around a big sack of it and won't let anyone touch it. Her parents hire a man named Oliver to keep her from eating bibble, with the two of them handcuffed together. He keeps her from eating or even going near it, and won't let anyone give her any. However, at the end of the episode, Oliver and Cat are seen hiding behind a dumpster eating bibble. Also, on TheSlap.com , Tori mentions that they are only un-handcuffed when Cat goes to the bathroom and this is why Cat keeps a secret stash of bibble behind the toilet. Trivia *Make It In America was written by Victoria. *This is the third one hour special, the first two being Freak the Freak Out and Locked Up. Tori has sang in all three. *Matt Bennett posted a picture of a plant on Twitter and said: "Crazy super secret plot detail spoiler from an upcoming episode of Victorious. TOP SECRET TELL NO ONE!" http://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett/status/182657313876873217 *Charles Shaughnessy guest stars as Mason Thornesmith. https://twitter.com/#!/LizGOnline/status/194812135363194880 *Jennifer Veal guest stars as Chelsea. *This will be the second episode to feature a star from the cast of The Nanny (the first being Renee Taylor as Robbie's Mammaw in The Birthweek Song). *This is the 8th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first seven being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Driving Tori Crazy. *This is the first time on an hour long special to have a character's name in the title. *This is the first hour long special not to have a custom theme song opening. *Miranda Sings (a youtuber) is in this episode and is singing Freak the Freak Out for the auditions. *The url http://www.superstarbam.com redirects to TheSlap. *Victoria Justice did a Google+ Hangout the day this episode premiered. *The song Andre sang for his audtion is called Aquarius. It was written by Leon Thomas and posted on his youtube page. *One of the auditions shown was of Gibby from iCarly singing at the very end of the episode iCan't Take It. *The song Jade sang for her audition is called Okay, and she also sang part of the song in Jade Gets Crushed. Another part of the song was sung by Tori and Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees, and this is the part that Jade sings in her audition. *Both "#ToriGoesPlatinum" and "Tori and Beck" both trended on Twitter during the episode. "Proud of Victoria" trended shortly after. *Robbie is singing his song about Broken Glass for his audition. He first sang it in The Diddly-Bops . *There are Spongebob references in this episode: Sikowitz being mistaken for voicing Plankton and Tori going to wear a jellyfish suit with tentacles and a meat head (the Spongebob show involves a lot of jellyfish and meat). *This is the third time that Cat has been addicted to something. The first two times were in Robarazzi and Driving Tori Crazy. *One of the outfits that Tori and Jade wear resembles Lady Gaga *Cat gives Tori her gum and she eats it. This is a reference to The Breakfast Bunch when Cat gave Robbie her gum and he ate it. *Beck tells Tori to stop acting nervous. Tori says she's not acting, she's really nervous. This is a reference to Austin & Ally when Tilly told Ally to stop acting like she doesn't know. Ally says she's not acting, she really doesn't know. Or in Locked Up when the same thing happened between Beck and Andre. *Andre gives Tori a creepy dog toy that laughs and rolls around with its tail. This is a reference to one of Dan's videos "Most HORRIFYING TOY of ALL TIME," where there was a rolling dog. *The outside shots of the Boomerang Theater is the outside of the Staples Center in real life. *Beck is the only main character wasn't shown auditioning. *On iTunes, the end credits shows an extended edition of Burf's audition. *The website students entered there video auditions to, www.superstarBAM.com, will redirect you to www.theslap.com *'Ending Tagline: '''Cat - But it huuuuurrrrttttsss! Goofs *Robbie takes his choclate leaf blower, and bag when he leaves, but when Tori complains about him taking it, the bag is still there. *Trina said she was gonna soak her face in mayonnaise for 10 minutes, but a person can drown in even just a bowl of fluid if their mouth and nose are in it. *When Tori finished drinking the juiced tuna, the cap is off, then in the next shot the cap is back on, then off again, and then on. *Cat ate 10 pounds of bibble in under a day; however, the human stomach can only hold 30 ounces of food. *At the beginning, Mason mentions that the previous Platinum Music Awards had over 200 million viewers, but that is nearly double as much as real life's biggest documented audience, which is (as of this edit) Super Bowl XLVI with an average of over 111 million viewers. *When the class is watching a video of Tori in the restaurant, she didn't say "Give me that ravioli!" Running Gags *Trina putting different kinds of condiments on her face then running away when people come at the door. *Cat's bibble addiction. *People spitting food out in others' hands *Tori wearing different kinds of clothes. Quotes '''Cat: '''Ooohhh! The police found a weird stain on the seat of my brother's car. '''Andre: '''Uh, what kind of stain? '''Cat: '''They don't know yet. They're taking the car seat down to "the lab." '''Sinjin: '''Hi, sorry to interrupt. '''Sikowitz: '''What is it boy? '''Sinjin: '''Mason Thornesmith is having a major press conference right now about the Platinum Music Awards! ''(runs away happily) Robbie: ''(while looking at his PearPad 2) I got it. They're streaming it at The Slap. '''Tori: '''Put it on the TV! '''Everyone: '''Come on! Put it on! '''Sikowitz: '''Okay! Lets see... ''(typing into his PearBook 4) ''W... w...w... '''Cat: '(pushes Sikowitz) ''Move! '''Beck: '''So why are you dressed like that? Not that it's bad. Just um... why? '''Tori: '''Uhhh... just 'cause. '''Jade: '''Yeah, just 'cause she thinks she's a big star now. '''Tori: '''I don't think im... look, i just thought i wanted to wear something a little different today. This has nothing to do with me singing in the Platinum Music Awards. '''Jade: '(coughs) ''Liar! ''(coughs) Robbie: ''(points at Cat)'' Sikowitz, Cat has bibble! Sikowitz: 'Cat! ''(gets the bibble from Cat) '''Cat: '''No it's not mine i'm holding it for a friend. But i need it! I mean my friend needs it! '''Andre: ''(gives Cat a gum) Cat, here. '''Cat: '''What's this? '''Andre: '''It's a special gum. If you're craving Bibble, just chew some of that it'll make you feel better. Just unwrap it then chew- '''Cat: '''I know how gum works! '''Mason Thornesmith:' For the next 48 hours, we will be accepting online auditions at SuperstarBAM.com. Trina: Yes, yes, I got this! (talking to other people talking) Shut up! Trina's video extras: Can we have some water? Trina: Did you guys bring water? Trina's video extras: No. Trina: Then I guess not. Mason Thornesmith: There's my girl. (Camera crew and Mason Thornesmith enter Hollywood Arts) Beck: What's going on? Mason Thornesmith: Tori Vega? Tori: (Tori still trying to chew up the hoagie in her mouth) Beck: Just spit it in my hands. Tori: (Tori spits her chewed up hoagie from her mouth to Beck's hand) Beck: Oh, god it's warm. (while Cat is chewing the bubble gum Andre gave her) Andre: '''Uh. Cat maybe you want to back of that bubble gum. '''Cat: '''Don't tell me what to do! (Paparazzi photographers enter the classroom and start taking pictures of Tori) '''Sikowitz: Hey! Hey, you people! Paparazzi people! Out! Get out! Paparazzi Photographer: Whoa! It's the voice of Plankton! Sikowitz: No, I am not the... (Paparazzi photographers take pictures of Sikowitz) Sikowitz (playing along): I mean... Karen, I must have the secret formula for the Krabby Patties! Paparazzi Photographer: Nice, nice, let's get a shot of Plankton with Tori! Sikowitz: Oh, sure, sure, huh, how about this? Nice, right? (Sikowitz stands next to Tori and the paparazzi photographers take pictures of them) (Mason Thornesmith and his crew show up at Hollywood Arts, and Mason confronts Tori for not wearing the costume he sent her) Tori (Nervously): Hey, Mason. Mason Thornesmith (Angrily): Hey, what? Why are you dressed like a pre-turd? (To his female assistant): Did you send her the jellyfish dress -- with the tentacles? Mason Thornesmith's Female Assistant: I did! I swear it! Mason Thornesmith (To Tori): Where's the dress?! And why aren't you wearing the meat hat? (To his female assistant): Did you send her the meat hat? "'Mason Thornesmith's Female Assistant:' Yes! I... I cross me heart! '''Beck:' Tori doesn't wanna wear your jellyfish dress or your meat hat. Mason Thornesmith (To Tori): Listen to me, young lady. We have a deal. Tori: Look, I don't wanna be your puppet anymore! I don't wanna wear stupid clothes, and stupid makeup. And I don't wanna be mean or flip tables or dump ravioli down former astronauts' pants! Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious Promo - Tori Goes Platinum|Promo File:Victorious - Tori Goes Platinum - Promo 2|Promo 2 File:Tori Goes Platinum Promo 3|Promo 3 File:Victorious Tori Goes Platinum 1 Hour Special Promo|Promo 4 File:Victorious - Tori's Total Transformation (Tori Goes Platinum)|BTS - Tori's Total Transformation File:Victorious Victoria & Leon ANSWER|Victoria & Leon ANSWER File:Victoria_Justice - Make It In America|Make It In America Sources *Picture 1 and Picture 2 *Video 1 and Video 2 *TV Guide Sneak Peeks References 311/312 11/12 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Episodes with guest stars